Caught in the Act
by pictureperfectporcelain
Summary: Things were really starting to heat up between Clare and Eli. Read what happens when Eli brings Clare over after school... [under construction for grammar reasons 08.2013]
1. Caught in the Act

**I wrote this when I was very bored in my World Religions Class, I hope someone finds entertainment out of it. 3**

Eli's P.O.V

I took my seat in English class, with a rather smug look on my face. I laughed aloud; as I let what I just saw in the hall way, replay in my head. I had just witnessed Clare yelling at KC, _my Clare_, and then she just kicked him; right in the shin. *_That's my girl* _Although I'm not exactly sure why she had kicked him, I was extremely proud of her. Ever since Casino night, she had been more edgy, and I liked it, _a lot. _

"What's with the smile?" Clare asked as she slid into the seat behind me. "What was that in the hallway?" I ask, still smiling. "I just discovered that KC had left Jenna because she was pregnant, I thought he deserved it." She has stated this in the most subtle tone, I couldn't help but chuckle.

I turned around and gave her one of my lopsided smirks, "You want to come over later, Edwards?" I rubbed her knee as I waited for her reply. Her blue eyes lit up, and she nodded. I was still lost in her beautiful blue eyes, when a hand on my shoulder made me jump.

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Goldsworthy, I would like to start my lesson" I nodded and slowly turned to take my position facing the front of the class.

The rest of the day could not have gone by any slower. I was so anxious to have Clare come over. Things had been really starting to heat up between us lately. It made me really nervous, I respected her ring, but I also think she forgets it's there sometimes. I sighed as I shoved the rest of my books in my locker, thankful that the end of the school day had finally arrived.

A pair of hands wrapping around my waist made me jump, followed by a soft kiss on my neck, which set chills down my back.

"Hi, Baby." I sighed

"You miss me?" She breathed on my neck.

Without answering I turned around, placed her arms around my neck, and placed mine on her waist. I took a swim in her eyes, until I was interrupted by her soft lips kissing me fiercely. It felt so good. Our lips moving in perfect rhythm. I let my tongue slide across her bottom lip; wanting to explore every inch of her mouth, like I had many times before. Just as she was parting her lips…

"Hey Guys!" Alli yelled

I growled a little at the interruption.

"Hey Alli," Clare giggled, still flushed from our kiss.

"If you guys are going to be like that, the least you can do is get a room," Alli explains

I watched as Clare looked down and blushed *_Still the same old Clare_* I smiled at the thought.

"Anyways," Alli said a little too loudly. "What are two doing after you leave here?"

"I'm going to Eli's," Clare says shyly. I slipped my hand in to hers and gave it a tight squeeze. She raised her head to look at me slowly, and gave me one of her sweet smiles. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again; I wanted to feel her body on mine, the touch of her fingers, and the taste of her lips.

"Alright lovebirds, I'm gonna leave now, you two have fun." Alli said with a giggle.

I felt a sense of relief when she left.

"Want to get out of here, baby?" I asked with a small smirk.

She didn't say a word, just pulled me along, out the door.

Clare's P.O.V

As I was sitting on the couch at Eli's, I became very interested in a trailer for a movie of a man buried alive in a box. Although it wasn't much of a trailer, it caught my attention. As I was watching it, I felt Eli's hot breath on my ear. My body went tense.

"Nervous?" He whispered, sounding very sexy I may add.

I could hear the smile in his voice. I took a large gulp; he knew I was nervous. His lips touched just below my ear, and my blood started to boil. I could feel my face get hot. He slowly kissed is way to the hollow of my neck, and started to suck softly; A moan staggered from my lips. He sank his teeth into the spot he was just sucking on; I moaned much louder than I should have. Eli's reaction to my moan showed me it had made him all the more excited.

He laid me down on the couch, and looked into my eyes as he straddled me. I could feel the heat forming in-between my legs. Things have gotten really intense with Eli lately, I knew I needed to stay strong to my promise but Eli just made me feel so- My thoughts we're interrupted by his soft lips crashing into mine, my eyes slid closed as his hands slowly roamed my body. I felt my head get clouded, all judgment gone. His hips started slowly grinding on mine, my libido boiled over the top by this point. My moans were escaping from my lips into his kisses.

He made his way back to my neck, nipping and sucking here and there. I wanted to touch him all over. I slowly slid my hands into his shirt, roaming his stomach and chest. He let out a gasp as my hand skimmed the waistline of his jeans, accidently I may add. I smiled at his reaction; Even though I had never been this way with anyone, I loved how I made him react. Eli started massaging my breasts, moans buzzing in my throat.

His hands still massaging, he placed his lips to mine again. He teasingly pulled my bottom lip in-between his teeth, I was going to explode. His hand slipped under my blouse, and he twisted my nipple lightly through the thin lace of my bra; my body arched as I yelped in pleasure. He dug his hips deeper into mine just as a stern voice yelled,

"Elijah Goldsworthy!"


	2. Rumors

Clare's P.O.V

We both froze where we were. Eli looked at me; his breathing heavy, his hair messy, and his face beat red. I didn't dare want to see who had caught us. Eli slowly slid his hand out from my shirt and sat up. He looked so guilty. He slowly looked up at the person who walked in, my eyes still glued to his face.

Eli took a sigh of relief, "Seriously dude, you had to say my name like that; you actually sounded like my dad."

"Sorry Man, I couldn't help myself." I now heard Drew's familiar voice. "Adam wanted me to drop these comics over to you on my way to the Dot..." Drew walked toward Eli and handed him the comics, smiling at Clare, "Sorry I interrupted such a hot moment."

Blush took over my face and I turned my head. Eli chuckled lightly.

"Get out of here bro, and knock next time." Eli playfully shoved him out of the house.

I wanted to go back to what we were doing but I knew we couldn't now. After getting caught once, I was paranoid that his parents would be the ones to catch us next. Eli took a seat next to me, and I sat up.

"That was…scary." I said.

He chuckled nervously, "Yes, it was."

I looked at him, and laughed uncontrollably. All my nerves had triggered me to laugh and I couldn't stop.

"What is so funny?" Eli asked, he sounded confused.

I was trying to stop, catching my breath, and then laughing more, then trying to catch my breath again.

"I…don't…know," I gasped between bellows.

Eli laughed, "That's why I love you, Clare."

I instantly stopped laughing, that was the first time he had ever mentioned anything close to love. I knew I loved him, I just didn't expect him to say it first. I blushed and looked away.

"I love you too, Eli." I slid my hand into his, resting my head upon his shoulder. I could stay right in this moment for the rest of my life.

Eli's P.O.V

I was shoving books in my locker the next morning when a random kid came up to me…

"May I help you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Is it true you corrupted Saint Clare?" I turned to face him; his grin spread from ear to ear.

"I'm pretty sure that is none of you damn business, since she is _my _girlfriend." I said, my voice soaked in anger.

He laughed and started to walk away, "I'll take that as a yes."

I slammed my locker shut, and went down the hallway when I spotted KC talking to Clare. She looked really upset, and he was yelling at her. I hurried my way down the hallway;

"How could you let him take it from you!" He yelled

"He hasn't taken anything from me, and it's not like your opinion matters anyway!" She yelled back, and started to walk away. KC started following her, I broke into a slight jog. I grabbed him by the arm.

"You better leave her alone," I was furious by now. My voice sounded threatening.

"Or what, Emo boy?" He was definitely testing me with the way he said it.

I gave him a long glare and decided against fighting him; he wasn't worth it my opinion. I grabbed Clare's arm and pulled her along, heading out of school. I had to get away from there, and I wasn't going to leave her behind. It didn't take us long to reach The Dot; we each ordered a coffee and took a seat outside. We still hadn't talked since the incident with KC.

"Why are people thinking…" Clare's voice faded in thought

"I don't know sweetie, maybe Drew said something." I added softly

"Why would he do that?" Clare looked annoyed. I couldn't disagree with why she was irritated.

I shrugged and turned my head "I don't know baby, but I'll figure it out."

We sat quietly for the rest of the time it took us to drink our coffees and Clare asked if I could drop her off at her house. I did so, and then went to go find Drew. I pulled back into the school, five minutes till lunch. I waited till the bell rang then made my way to the cafeteria. There he was, sitting with the rest of what made up the football team; including KC and Owen. Both of which I was not fond of. I walked up to him, trying to keep my anger in check.

"Why are you spreading rumors?" I kept my voice calm, but strong.

Drew looked honestly confused, "What are you talking about, Bro?"

I was about to call him out for being a liar, but decided to turn to KC, "Where did you hear that rumor?"

"Bianca." KC said flatly

"Shit!" Drew exclaimed "I am so sorry Eli, I told her about me walking in on you two, and I guess she decided to change it around, and tell people." I was so angry by then, I would have yelled at him, but I could see and hear the sympathy in his voice.

"So, it isn't true?" KC asked

"Of course not," Drew and I stated at the same time.

I was going to go find Bianca, and tell her to shut her big mouth from now on. I turned without giving one farewell and went over to find Bianca. I couldn't spot her in the cafeteria. I shrugged and made my way back to Morty.

Clare's P.O.V

I took a look into the mirror; my eyes were so red, and puffy. They almost looked swollen. I can't believe KC had the guts to yell at me. Like my sex life was any of his business. I looked down at my ring. It stood for true love in my eyes, and if I felt that Eli was the one I was to share that with; then it was my choice. Eli and I have been dating for quite some time, almost four months to be exact. Thinking about him, made me miss him. I decided to call him.

"You've reached Eli, leave a message." Straight to voicemail, great.

-BEEP-

"Hey Eli, I was just thinking about you. If you want you can come over later, my mom's out for the night; staying with my Grandma. Call me back."

I hung up the phone and decided to go take a shower. As I undressed, and wrapped the towel around me, making my way towards the bathroom; there was a loud knocking at the door.

Perfect timing, I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door, holding the towel tight to my body. I opened the door, not looking up yet.

"May I help you?" I asked as politely as I could.

My head was still rising to see who my unexpected guest was, when a pair of lips crashed into mine, followed by a slender body.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I pushed her off of me.

"You're not Eli" I could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"My thoughts exactly"


	3. Trust

**Am I making this too dramatic? lol Let me know. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Twin, Tori3 For getting me into writing. **

"Why would you be looking for _my_ boyfriend anyways?" I definitely had an attitude there, oh well, I was pissed.

_What the hell did she think she was doing at my house, kissing me, and thinking that I was Eli. This isn't even Eli's house. _

"This is Eli's house right?" Bianca was definitely slurring her words.

"No," I said harshly.

"I saw his car here a lot…" Her voice faded.

_I still don't understand why the hell she would be kissing him. Eli couldn't be cheating on me with her, I know he's not attracted to her. At least I hope not. Wait, there's no way; she would know where his house was if that was the case, right? _I started feeling very uneasy.

"I'm calling Drew, and having him take you home." I don't even think she was listening; she looked like she was in her own world. I ran to my bedroom and decided to throw something on real quick, that way not everyone saw me in a towel today, and proceeded to take my phone out and call Drew.

"Clare it wasn't me, I promise." Drew sounded all sympathetic, I was very confused.

"Huh?"

"I didn't spread that rumor, I swear."

"That's not why I'm calling, I need you to come take Bianca home, she showed up at my house drunk." _And kissed me, thinking I was Eli. Slut. _

"I'll be there soon."

After I gave Drew a thank you, and helped get her in the car I decided to call Eli again.

_Please, don't let it go to voicemail. _"You've reached Eli, leave a message."

-BEEP-

"Baby, you never have your phone off. I need to talk to you urgently. Call me back."

I hung up the phone and went to go take that shower.

Eli's P.O.V

I let out a yawn, and rolled over. I must have fallen asleep. I read the clock on my nightstand. _9:00! Why did I even sleep that long, naps are suppose to be short. Ugh._ I picked up my phone to check any missed calls, it was dead. With a grunt I got out of bed and plugged it in. While I waited for any messages to pop up, I got something to eat from downstairs and made my way back to the phone. _Three voicemails, hmm._

Clare's voice flooded my ears, and smile stretched across my face. "Hey Eli, I was just thinking about you. If you want you can come over later, my mom's out for the night; staying with my Grandma. Call me back."

I heard Clare's voice again, "Baby, you never have your phone off. I need to talk to you urgently. Call me back."

The last one was Adam, "Hey man, Drew just came home and told me that Bianca showed up at Clare's house drunk, have you talked to Clare? She isn't returning my text messages. Let me know."

_Bianca? At Clare's? She's never even talked to Clare, has she?_

I decided to just drive over there, before I left I freshened up a bit, and then off I went. I pulled up to her house and proceeded to the door. I knocked, maybe a bit too loudly, and Clare opened the door. Her face lit up "Eli!" She ran over and hugged me.

"All this excitement for little old me?" I said with a chuckle. Clare stepped away but her scent lingered on me. _Vanilla, Mmm. _"Adam left me a message saying that Bianca showed up here..?" I gave her my confused look, "Drunk?"

Clare nodded and took a seat on her couch, patting the seat beside her. I took a seat and listened as she explained what happened. When she mentioned that Bianca thought that she was me, I sensed her get uneasy.

"Why would she be looking for you, and better yet, why would she be kissing you?" I understood now why she was uneasy, does she really think that I would cheat on her with Bianca.

"I have no idea baby, but it's definitely not what you're thinking. I haven't been in Bianca's presence since she was getting arrested after The Dead Hand concert." I leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips. Soft and sweet.

She slipped her hands into my hair, and held me to her face. Usually I was the one to keep us going, this was a nice change. Our lips started moving in a faster rhythm, a hungrier rhythm. I laid her down and laid my body on top of her gently. I broke the kiss and moved to her neck, sucking softly. Her breathing was already all ragged, and so very arousing. Her moans started getting louder as I moved my hips. If she only understood what her moaning did to me, it drove me crazy. I got a little faster, but slowed down when I felt her hands go onto my back under my shirt.

She tried pulling up my shirt. I got the hint, sat up, and took off my shirt discarding it to the floor. I decided to get bold and I lifted the dress she had on up to just below her bust. I watched her face as she blushed.

"You're so beautiful, Clare." I bent down and started placing kisses on her stomach. She was so soft; I made my way down to the waistband of her underwear.

I looked at her for approval, and she nodded. I slid her silk panties down, and looked up at her; she was blushing again. I massaged between her folds, she gasped. I couldn't help but smile as the moans started coming, I slid one finger inside of her. Slowly moving in and out, absorbing every moan to release her lips.

"Eli. Don't. Stop."

The way she moaned it made me speed up, I let another finger slide into her. As gently as I could, I moved in and out of her, while I circled her clit softly. Every noise she made was hotter than the ones before it. I felt her muscles tighten against my fingers.

"Oh! Eli!"

Her body arched, and I knew she was finished. Her eyes were closed when I went to go wash my hands, I came back and she was still panting but her eyes were now open. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I sat next to her and brushed a stray curl, from in front of her face, behind her ear; and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Eli." The butterflies returned to my stomach, I would never get sick of hearing that.

"I love you too, Clare."

The lock started turning on her front door. I looked at Clare, she adjusted her clothes and she quickly grabbed my hand and ran upstairs. _Not again. What was it with people barging in on us?_

I whispered to Clare, "I thought you Mom was out for the night."

"She said she was staying at my Grandma's…" Clare was just as confused as I was.

We heard footsteps downstairs, "Clare honey, are you home?"

Clare looked at me with a worried expression on her face, and ran out the room and yelled downstairs, "Dad?"


	4. Understanding

**I'm glad to see that you all are enjoying the story. Thank you guys.33**

Clare's P.O.V

I ran downstairs practically attacking my Dad; a smile carved into my face. I didn't want to let go of him. After my parents split two months ago, I haven't seen him at all. It was a nasty fight, and I expected things to be different; but I never expected him to just up and leave like that.

"Dad, you're really here?" Dad chuckled, patting my head.

"Is your mother home?" I frowned at the question; I didn't want them to fight anymore.

"If you're going to fight with her, don't stay." I stood back and folded my arms.

I heard Eli start walking down the stairs, my dad was staring at me; hurt filled his eyes.

"I wasn't going to fight with her sweetie; I want to work things out…" Eli caught my dad's attention, "Who is this? And why is he here when you mother is not?"

Eli extended a hand to my dad, "Nice to meet you sir, I am Elijah Goldsworthy, and I will leave if you want me too."

"Nice to meet you…" His focus went back to me, "Is this your boyfriend?"

A blush raised on face as I nodded. I was ready for the fatherly speech; I mentally prepared myself for it. His attention turned back to Eli, "You can stay, I'm happy for you Clare. He seems like a great boy." I smiled big. I never expected my dad to be okay with this. I looked at Eli and he had a smile on his face as well.

"Thank you, sir."

My dad offered Eli a smile, and then continued asking me stuff about Mom; when she would be home again, if I would let her know he came by, ect. Eli patiently sat on the couch while this went on. Eli's phone started to go off and he went outside to take the call. After we worked out all the details on how to get Mom in contact with him, Dad hugged me good-bye.

"I love you Clare" He waved as he left the house, "I love you too, Dad."

A few minutes passed and Eli came back in. We popped in a movie, and cuddled together; I fell asleep in his arms.

Eli's P.O.V

I awoke to warm lips pressing against my cheek, and then I heard a soft giggle. _She is too damn cute_. I opened my eyes, and she had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled up at her, and it quickly turned into a yawn.

She giggled again, "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

I nodded and pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. I heard her sigh.

"How did you sleep, love?" She nuzzled closer into me

"Perfectly."

"Wait, it's still dark out. Why are we up so early?"

"It's a school day silly."

"You didn't even want to sleep in with me." I said it in a sarcastically hurt voice.

She turned around and kissed me hard, but so good. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy, and the heat in my face rose. I was about to slip my hands into her hair when she pulled away.

She wore the cutest grin, "Go get in the shower, almost time for school."

I growled a little bit, and then made my way to the bathroom with my bag; Clare grabbed her laptop while she waited. After I was all clean, and ready to go; I walked downstairs and sat next to Clare. She put her laptop to the side, and turned towards me. She made a sort of moaning noise, "You smell so good."

I straddled her lap, leaned into her lips and whispered, "To bad we have to go to school."

Without even kissing her; I got up, laughed, and went to grab my backpack. I looked back at Clare, she was sitting there dazed. I chuckled, "Come on, baby." I walked back over to her and pulled her up. I put her backpack over mine and walked her out to Morty. I opened the door for her and she slid in. I took my place, and off we went.

The lunch bell rang and I rushed to my locker to shove my stuff in. I wanted to be sitting next to Clare. It had only been four months we had been together, but I couldn't stand being away from her. As I was pushing my books into my locker, I sensed someone next to me.

"Hey Baby," I turned and realized it wasn't Clare I was standing next to.

A smile spread on Bianca's face, "I'll take it."

I was instantly aggravated, "What do you want?"

She started to run her finger on my chest; I swatted her hand away, "No. Go away."

"Oh, come on. I know Saint Clare hasn't put out for you yet, you must be horny. Why don't you let me get a ride?" She winked at me, and I was appalled at how she had just put herself out there.

I kept my calm, "Sorry, but I love my girlfriend, and she is the only one that will ever get a ride." I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

"When she doesn't give it up for you, I won't be willing to give the offer twice." I ignored her as she yelled this towards my back.

I decided that seeing Clare right now, may not be best. I walked to Morty instead and waited for the bell to English to ring. Give myself some time to think. I couldn't believe the way she just gives herself to guys that way, it was very sluttish; and why me anyways?

I walked into English and Clare was already there, she looked pretty upset. I hope someone didn't tell her some bull story about what happened with Bianca and me today. I ran my hands through her hair before I took my seat.

"You okay?" I asked her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

She didn't answer me. _Fucking Bianca, if she ruins the most perfect thing in my life I swear."_Baby?"

"Why weren't you at lunch? The last time anyone saw you, you were talking to Bianca, someone saw her go and touch you and then you didn't show up to lunch. Please, Eli don't do this to me…" Her eyes were glistening, tears were silently falling.

Before I had a chance to speak, she continued… "First it was Drew and Alli, now it's you and I? It's not fair. I told her that she couldn't just blame Bianca, that Drew was part of the agreeing. Now I understand why she only blamed her, she didn't want to believe it." Her tears were falling faster. My heart was breaking seeing her like this, for no reason.

Ms. Dawes walked in and I walked up to her and told her that Clare was upset and asked if I could talk to her outside of the classroom to calm her down. She looked at Clare once and nodded. I pulled Clare from her desk and walked out of the classroom. Once we were out of the classroom, I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Clare, please don't cry. I was in Morty during lunch." I could feel the tears on my shoulder, she was sobbing hard. I started to rub her back. "I swear Clare. I swear on my life." She backed away from me and looked at me.

Her eyes were bluer than ever. The crying must have done that. I felt so bad that she was crying over this.

"I believe you. Is it too much to ask if you avoid her?" Clare asked it very softly, as if she expected me to get angry over what she was asking.

"Of course not," I put her face in my hands and kissed her; I parted my lips and deepened the kiss. We were moving in a slow rhythm, savoring every move. She tasted so sweet. I kissed her a few more times before pulling away.

"I love you Clare." She gave me a weak smile.

"I love you too, Elijah." _There were those damn butterflies again, this girl drives me crazy_.

We walked back into class, hand-in-hand. Despite everyone's eyes on us; I was looking at her fingers, where her purity ring sat.


	5. Desire

**Warning; this chapter has a very long sexual moment. So, don't read unless you are comfortable with that. **

**I love all the reviews, hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Let me know how you like this Ch. **

**Much love.**

Clare's P.O.V

A few weeks had passed. So far, there was no drama between Bianca and Eli. My Mom invited Dad over for dinner tonight, the first time they will see each other after him leaving. Eli and I were still as _heated_ as ever. I decided that tonight I would help Mom set up for dinner. I was placing the dishes on the table, along with forks and knives.

"Clare?" My mom's voice sounded happy, something I hadn't heard in awhile.

I turned around to face her, "Yeah Mom?"

"Could you help me carry the pots to the table so I can put the food on the plates?"

I smiled at her, "Of course, Mom."

Together we made each plate, and then we placed the leftovers in the fridge. We placed the drinks on the table just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Mom." I walked towards the door. When I opened it, Dad was smiling. He was holding flowers.

"Hey Dad," I smiled at him.

"Hi sweetheart" He pulled me into a hug.

I walked him to the table. Mom said hello to him, and gave him a quick kiss. Thanked him for the flowers, and placed them in a vase with water. We soon took our spots at the table. We we're well into our meal when Dad started to speak.

"Helen, that boy Clare's got seems pretty nice."

"Eli? Yes, he is a great boy. He is so very polite." She was smiling, I was smiling. It was great to be here like this.

"How long have you two been together?" Now he was talking to me it seemed.

I finished chewing my food, "It will be four months tomorrow."

"Wow, quite a long time. Are you guys being responsible?" A blushed warmed my face.

"Ermm…yeah Dad." I didn't want to be talking about this right now. My Dad nodded and said nothing more about it. I thanked God for that personally. We all finished eating, and I cleaned up while they went for a walk to talk. After finishing the dishes, I took a shower, and dressed for bed. I was just about to sink into _Juliet, Naked _when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare," Eli's voice sent goose bumps down my neck.

"Hey Baby," I sighed, I loved hearing from him.

"You want to go get a coffee? Or better yet, my parents aren't home for the weekend; want to come over for the night? Hope filled his voice.

"Let me go okay it with my mom first. Hold on one sec."

I switched to the other line and dialed my mom's number.

"Everything okay, Clare?"

"Yeah, perfect. I was just wondering if I could go to Eli's tonight."

I held my breath in, waiting for the response, "Sure sweetie, have fun, and be safe."

I exhaled deeply, "Love you Mom."

"Love you too," the phone went dead and I switched back to Eli.

"You still there?"

"You know it." I heard a smile in his voice.

"I'll start walking soon, just going to get my stuff together."

"Don't worry about it, I'm almost there."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. Should I say Thank you. I decided I'd say something else, "I love you."

"I love you too Clare. See you soon." The phone line went dead. I let his words settle, and then ran around getting everything together. I had been to Eli's a lot, and he had stayed at my house more than a couple times, but this would be the first time I would be staying at his. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. Gave Eli a quick kiss, and we made our way to his house.

Eli's P.O.V

I knew I should have showered before I called Clare; I wanted to spend all the time I could with her. She didn't seem to be too bothered by me taking one though, she grabbed her book and proceeded to lie on my bed as I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom.

I had been thinking a lot about this night; it would be four months tomorrow. I wanted to give her a great night, without taking it too far. Heating up was definitely on the agenda though.

I got dressed, shook my hair out, and headed back to the bedroom. Clare was sleeping. _Maybe my big night would have to wait_. She had the book under her face I gently pulled her head to the side and moved the book. She yawned in response.

"Oh Eli. You're out. I didn't mean to fall asleep, sorry." She was so cute.

"You can go back to sleep Baby."

"No I want to stay up with you, she curled into my body." Her words were slurring from slumber, I chuckled.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead; she leaned her head back and looked at me. I leaned down towards her lips, right as my lips were about to press against hers she said "Hold that thought"

She ran out of the room, I was very confused. Then I heard the water running in the bathroom, and a couple minutes she came back; the smell of mint on her breath. I let out a laugh.

"You're too cute for your own good." I gave her my famous smirk.

She smiled at me and got on the bed and slid behind me. Her hands started to massage my shoulders.

"Mmm…that feels amazing baby." I moaned, she giggled softly.

She moved her hands to my head, scratching my scalp. I moaned a little more. I felt the air hit my neck as she lifted my hair up, then her warm lips touched just below my hairline. The butterflies returned. She made a trail across my neck. She started pulling at my shirt, I raised my arms as I let her slide it off of me. Her lips touched my shoulder blade, and she continued to place them on my back. It felt so good.

I turned myself around and rested my hand on the back of her head and crashed my lips into hers. She responded accordingly; lying back onto the bed. Her hands roamed my bare chest, and hips pressed up into me. In response, I pushed mine deeper into her. Her moaning broke the kiss and I moved to her neck, nipping at the skin slightly. She rolled us over and was now on top of me. She slowly rode me, making my hard-on even harder. The fact that she had done that shocked me, she had never done that.

She was all full of surprises lately. As she kept up her rhythm she pulled her shirt off, which left me taking in the sight of a beautiful red lace bra over her even more beautiful milky soft skin. She leaned into me, kissing me again. I rubbed my hands up her back and stopped at her bra, slowly undoing it. She sat up and slid her bra off. It was my turn now, I turned us back over and I took her nipple into my mouth. I sucked on it while rubbing my hand up her stomach. Her hand went into my hair and held me there.

Her moans were sending me over the top; I could feel them to the bone. I slid her nipple in-between my teeth softly, she threw her head back and her hips rose along with the hottest moan I had ever heard. I circulated between licking and sucking, and then moved to the next nipple. Her moans clouding my brain. I slid my hand under her shorts and underwear. I started to circle her clit, in the same motion I was using on her nipple with my tongue. She was gasping, and moaning.

"Pleasee…" she begged me, I decided to tease her a bit more.

I put the tips of my fingers inside her, and then pulled them back out. She exhaled the breath she was holding from anticipating my fingers. I then glided my two fingers into her, keeping a steady rhythm. My mouth still working at the soft pink flesh on her chest. I released her nipple with a soft bite and slid my fingers out of her. Her breathing was hard, and her eyes were closed. I slid myself in-between her legs and slid her remaining clothes off of her. I discarded them to the ground, and used my fingers to allow me room to slide my tongue over, and around her clit. I don't think she was quite ready for that, all she screamed was "Oh. My. God," I kept up a nice rhythm, her moaning so loud, buzzing in my head. I loved making her moan.

"Oh! Eli!" And just like that she came. I cleaned up the little mess. Her body had started to glisten with little sweat beads. My hair, finally dry, was a mess; but I wasn't even close to done yet. I slid off my pajama pants and left just my boxers on. I slid my hands up her body as I proceeded to lie on top of her. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around her neck. She blushed as she felt me on her thigh. I kissed her again, exploring her mouth with my tongue. Knowing that she was all mine made me all the more excited. We rolled around; she was the one that remained on top when we stopped. She broke the kiss and slid backwards. I felt her tug down my boxers, and I raised my hips as I let her slide them off.

She looked up at me as she went down on me. The instant her warm mouth was on me, I was in heaven. I laid my head back, and a moan buzzed deep in my throat. She used her tongue in ways I hadn't had the pleasure of experiencing, until that night. I felt her stop and look up at me. Lust, love, and desire deep within her eyes.

"I love you Eli, I want you now." I gulped as I let her words sink in. She was going to let me take her virginity. I was going to object, but she placed a finger to my lips. "Shh, this is what I want. I want all of you."

I laid her down once more. Kissing her roughly, I wanted her bad. I loved her. I let my hands roam her for a little, and I sat up. I grabbed a condom from the draw in my nightstand. I rolled it on, all the while keeping my eyes on her face the whole time.

"I love you Clare, with all my heart."

"I love you too Elijah.


	6. Love

**My snake woke me up playing in his tank, so i figured 'why not write another chapter.' **

**Here you go guys :D**

**And thank you literarylolita for calling me a tease, made my night :D  
**

Clare's P.O.V

He spread my legs apart with his knees. I was shaking, I was very nervous. I felt my heartbeat pulse in many areas. He looked me in the eyes and asked me if I was really ready. I nodded, and pulled his lips to mine. He pulled away and positioned himself correctly. He used the head of his penis to tease me. Sliding it in-between my folds; over, and around my clit, and just outside of my entrance.

"Oh god. Eli. Please." I was begging now. What he was doing was _torture_.

He stopped just outside of my entrance. His lips crashed into mine as he slowly pushed his way in. The pain struck me hard. He pulled out slowly, and then slid back in slowly. I could tell he was holding back trying not to hurt me .I was moaning from both the pain, and pleasure. He started to slide back in again and the pain subsided, as pleasure took over completely and rushed through my body. As he slid out he moaned. I wrapped my arms around his back preparing for what I was going to ask for next…

"Eli it's okay. Faster." His rhythm sped up. I screamed his name as he thrusted himself deeper and deeper inside of me. Our moans were circling at the same time. Hearing his moans and watching as his muscles flexed with every thrust he made, only pushed me higher.

I felt his muscles tense, "Clare!" I knew he was finished; he slowed down to a stop. My head was spinning. _That was amazing._ He slid out of me and lay next to me. I was breathing hard.

"Wow." That's all I could manage to say, he chuckled lightly.

He rolled over and kissed my forehead before going to go clean up. I heard the water start to run and I decided to pull my clothes back on. He walked in as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Hey now, who said you could put your clothes back on." I turned around and he winked at me.

My eyes wandered over him, he looked so _damn_ good. I made my way back to his face. He raised his eyebrows at me and walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck. "You like what you see, Edwards?"

I blushed as he pushed me backwards onto the bed, his body falling with mine. "You like what you feel?"

His body felt amazing on top of mine. My libido was boiling again. _I was really ready again, was he? _He started to trail kissing down my neck; he sank his teeth into my flesh. My nails dug into his arms, hard. He moaned at the feeling. My core was throbbing and sore, but it wanted more. More of Eli, I couldn't agree more. His emerald green eyes stared into mine, they were sparkling.

"I only had one." I could tell that he regretted this one fact. He wanted more too. I nodded and kissed him hard. He moved his lips with mine, I savored the sweet taste and tingling feeling I felt when his moved so perfectly with mine. He pulled my lip between his teeth, a deep moan growled from my throat.

He stopped moving for a second before saying, "I'm going to go get dressed before I take this any farther without protection." I felt a frown on my face and he chuckled. He gave me a sweet peck on the lips and then casually got dressed. He slipped back into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me. I looked over at the clock, it read 2:30 a.m. I yawned and he snuggled closer.

"Happy four months baby," Eli whispered smoothly. My eyes slid shut and the nights activities followed me into my dreams.

Eli's P.O.V

I think I could have slept the whole day away, evening and all. I could have except for one thing, I was startled awake by a scream. This wasn't just your ordinary scream this was moaning scream. A moaning scream, in which my name was dragged across.

"Eli!" Clare was panting in my arms. I smiled. Last night was great, amazing, and altogether wonderful; and apparently it followed Clare into her dreams. I was about to wake her up softly, when her phone started ringing very loudly. She woke up abruptly and I released my grasp on her so she could get it.

"Mom?" Clare answered, still drowsy.

I could hear her mom through the phone, "It's nearly 3 in the afternoon, when are you coming home? I have some news to tell you." I rolled over, yawning.

"I'll head over now." She hung up the phone and groaned as she sat down.

I sat up and rubbed her shoulders softly, "You okay, sweetie?"

She gave me a smile, "Just a little sore"

She turned fully towards me and I noticed a mark on her neck. _Damn, I shouldn't have done that._ I pulled her curls over her neck, and it covered it, "You may want to keep your hair like this, I may have left some…evidence on your neck." She giggled.

"I've gotta go, the mother is waiting." She bent down and gave me a kiss. She went to the bathroom, freshened up and changed her clothes. I walked her to the door, carrying her bag. We slid into Morty, I didn't feel the need for changing. We pulled out front of her house, and I pulled her into a kiss. Our lips moved, memorizing each move. We both broke the kiss.

"I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Clare." She blushed, and exited the car. She gave me a wave before closing the door, and proceeding to enter her house. I smiled to myself, and then took off for home.

Clare's P.O.V

"Clare! We have great news." I smiled. First, a great night; and then, great news. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Confusion

**Shortest CH so far, promise to have more up soon. School has got me trapped right now. **

**Enjoy :]**

Clare's P.O.V

Shock covered my face. That was not the _news_ I expected to get. How is this even possible, wouldn't have she known like three months ago; around when he left? I felt lightheaded.

"Clare?" My dad's voice masked with worry.

I stuttered "P..P..Pregnant?" I could have another sister, or a brother. This is a good thing. I started to think about it, imagining playing with a younger sibling; dressing them up, feeding them, reading them a story. A smile started to grow on my face. "Mom, that's great! How far along are you?"

Dad and Mom looked at each other and smiled, "Four months" my mom stated happily.

_Four months? Why hadn't she told me sooner?_ That hurt, that she didn't tell me. I don't understand why she would keep it from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Clare, I didn't want to worry you." _I guess she read my face well_.

I sighed, "Its fine I guess, thanks for telling me now."

Mom gave me a smile, and Dad came over to hug me. When he backed away from me he placed his hands on my shoulders and his eyes stuck to my neck. _The bite…_

"…Clare? May I ask why you have a huge bite mark on your neck?" His eye-brows furrowed. I saw concern and slight anger in his eyes.

"I'm being safe, don't worry." He looked down at me. My mom came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eli is a sweet boy, he won't do Clare wrong." Mom gave me a smile, and a slight wink. I stifled a giggle. Dad sighed, and nodded.

I gave Mom a smile and made my way upstairs. My mom and I had become very close since Dad left. She chilled out a lot, and she told me about the things that she used to do when she was a teenager. She was quite a trouble maker. She also told me that I didn't have to stick with waiting till marriage if I felt that the guy was worth it. That conversation is why I didn't regret last night with Eli, it was perfect, _he was perfect._ I sat on my bed and had to suppress a gasp as I felt the pain boil. I was going to be sore awhile, I was sure of it. I ignored it as I laid back and took a deep breath in. I took a look at my ring, still on my finger. I didn't plan on taking it off. I now let it represent the love I have with Eli. It read _True love waits_ and I did indeed wait for my true love. I sighed happily.

After reading a few chapters in _Juliet, Naked_, my phone started vibrating. It was a text message, from Adam. "R U w/ Eli?"

_Did he really have to make it that short, couldn't he just spell things out. _"Nope, why?"

"Bianca was walking past my house, muttering something about Eli. But he won't txt me back."

"I'll go check it out." I slammed my phone closed and put my shoes on.

As I ran down the stairs, I yelled to my mom "going for a walk!" and proceeded out the door.

After practically jogging to his house, I slowed down as his huge hearse came into sight. I heard Bianca's voice, and then nothing. I proceeded to the steps and Eli was pinned to the door by Bianca.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" A sudden wave of rage came over me.

She turned around and she had a smirk on her face, "Or you'll do what?"

I was thinking it over in my head, I don't think I could punch her hard enough; she was quite the tough ass. Before I had much time to think about it her fist flew into my eye. I flew backwards and my head bashed into the concrete, I became very lightheaded and then darkness soon took over. Eli's yells growing quieter with every second.


	8. Disgust

**I know these last ones have been pretty short, I apologize. **

**Hope you like. **

**:]**

Eli's P.O.V

I looked down to my hands, as I waited in the cold waiting room. Her blood was still on my hands. _I don't know what the hell Bianca wants with me, but it better stop now. _I held my breath as I saw a doctor proceed to me.

I blurted out, "Is she okay?" My heart was racing.

He looked me in the eyes, "I'm afraid she hit her head really hard when she came down." I blinked a few times, waiting for him to explain more.

He cleared his throat, "We need to keep an eye on her for a night, but we are pretty sure she will be just fine."

"May I go and see her." I hoped he would say yes.

"Follow me."

I followed him back, and I walked into the room. When I laid eyes on her face, I was so scared. She was so pale, except for the black mark resting upon her eye. I placed my hand in hers, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Clare." My voice was shakier than it should have been.

She rolled over and looked at me, "I love you too, Eli." A tear fell down her cheek.

I sat there for a couple of hours, making small conversation with her. I didn't want to leave but when visiting hours were up I decided to wish her a good night, and go find out why Bianca was messing with my life. I pulled up to her house, and knocked on the door. Her Mom answered and she called down for Bianca, after a few minutes she joined me outside her house.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked angrily.

She smiled at me, "I want to touch you, I want to kiss you, and I want to fuck you."

None of it fazed me, "Well I want none of that from you. So, if you would stay away from me, and my girlfriend; we will be just fine."

I proceeded to walk away when she grabbed me by the arms and pinned me against the door. Her lips crushed mine suddenly. I was in shock, but not long enough for me to quickly push her off of me. She went to grab me again, "Go inside, Bianca! This game is over!"

I ran to Morty, quickly slipped in, and sped away; leaving Bianca staring angrily at the back of Morty. I decided to call Adam; I needed his help to keep that crazy bitch away from me.

He picked up on the second ring, "Yo, man. What's up?"

"Adam, dude. I need your help."

"What's wrong?" He started sounding worried.

"Bianca won't leave me the fuck alone. First she pins me to my own door, the punches Clare. Then When I go to tell her to leave me alone she kisses me. She won't give up!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry man. I have an idea…"

**Monday Morning; **

Adam walked up to me, he looked nervous. "Don't worry man, your plan is flawless." I reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Where's Clare?" He asked, looking around.

"She wanted to heal a bit more before returning. She should be back later this week or next Monday."

"And, she's okay with this." He gulped.

"She understands," I answered with a nod.

He nodded and we took our positions. Bianca should be walking by in about three minutes. We shook their nerves out and once we knew she was coming, I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck and pulled his lips to my own. I parted his lips, and made it intense. I imagined I was kissing Clare to get me really into it. When we heard a gasp, we knew she was there. Adam followed as planned and slammed me against the locker, a bit too hard a may add. He slid his tongue into my mouth and explored it, just like Clare did. I felt myself getting hard. _Shit think about the fact it's Adam, think about Adam. _

"I see why you're not into me; you're only into saints and freaks. You have fun with them; you will regret not taking the chance to be with me." I untied my grasp from Adam and gave Bianca a nice smile, and then proceeded to kiss Adam again until she walked away. Adam did a great job, he really felt into it.

Adam cleared his throat and straightened his clothes, "Well I guess it worked."

"Heh, yeah. Thanks again Bro. I couldn't have done it without you." I gave him a pat on the back and walked to class.


	9. Want

**Tell me what you think about this chapter :D**

Eli's P.O.V;

Clare was laughing loudly. Her black eye had faded a bit; she still looked a little dopey from all the drugs. I was telling her how it went with Adam, excluding the fact that I was getting turned on. She thought it was hilarious. I smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"So, Bianca is done with it." She asked curiously.

I shrugged, "As far as I can tell."

The rest of the day went by awkwardly. Adam and I only talked here and there. Because every time we would talk, someone would say something about the kiss; we would just shrug. I laughed about it, I've never been the type of guy to be like "Ew, Gross" when it came to guy-on-guy. People can like what they like. So now, after that awkward day of school, I decided to keep Clare some company while her parents were on a date. I was deep in thought thinking about the day when Clare sat up; her face inches from mine.

"What are you thinking about, Eli?" Her blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

I smoothed her cheek with my thumb, glancing at her lips. I definitely missed those lips, "All the events of the day, at school."

Clare's P.O.V;

Eli's gorgeous green eyes were fixed on my lips while he talked to me. I didn't hear his answer to my question. I could only hear my heartbeat; I was getting excited in anticipation. I wanted to sleep with him again. It was so amazing the first time. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, we moved in a slow rhythm at first. I broke the kiss long enough to sit on his lap. I brushed his hair away from his neck, and sucked softly at the hollow of his neck. His hands moved to my chest, and he slowly massaged my breasts. I sucked a little harder and he massaged a little harder. We both let a moan stagger from our lips. I scraped my teeth across his jugular and I felt the goose bumps rise, and he shook beneath me. I smiled and pressed my lips to his once again. I pulled his bottom lip in-between my teeth in a soft bite. A moan buzzed in his throat, and his breathing became very ragged. He laid me on the bed and his body rested upon mine. I was losing control, what Eli did with his body was too much to handle. My fingers gripped at my sheets as his hips moved into mine. I pulled his shirt over his head, and traced his chest with my fingers. As I moved over his nipples I gave them a little twist and he looked down at me, surprised. A smile stretched across his face.

He pulled my dress off, and unfastened my bra, pulling it off my shoulders. His head went down as he flicked his tongue across my left nipple. He went back and forth, teasing each of them. Trying to figure out which one he liked better. I was not going to complain. My back arched quite often as I let the moans roll of my tongue. He finally settled on my right one, giving it his full attention. His warm breath combined with his wet tongue, and soft sucking with slight biting, had me rubbing my body against his. I was practically begging for him to take me. He got the hint and rolled off of me. He got up and slowly undressed, giving me the pleasure of watching him every bit of the way. He pulled out a condom and slid it on. He joined me on the bed once more.

Eli's P.O.V;

I positioned myself in front of her. I slowly pulled her lace panties down her silk legs. I spread her legs open, and rubbed my thumb over her clit; trailing my fingers from her clit to her throbbing core. I slipped two fingers in her and pumped them in and out. She clawed at the bed, moaning. I don't think I could get any harder. Her back arched and her head went back.

"Eli. Please. I want you inside of me." I positioned the tip of my penis at her clit, and rubbed it back and forth. She was losing it, and it was so very hot. I wanted so bad to enter her, but I want her to get the best out of this. After doing it a few more times, I leaned over and give her a hard kiss. I pushed myself into her; trusting deeper each time. Her nails found my back and she dug them in and ran them down as she moaned "Oh god, yes!" I reached my hand down and rubbed her clit as I pumped. I was going to cum soon, and I wanted her to first. She started to shake.

"Oh Eli!" I felt her walls tighten around me, and I felt my release come quite quickly. I slowed my pace down, and panted on top of her.

She ran her hands through my hair, "My god, you are amazing."

I chuckled, "I love you too."

We were both startled by an "Ah-hem" at the door. We quickly pulled the sheet over us. Clare's dad stood in the doorway staring at us; he pointed at me, then Clare, then himself. "We need to talk. Get dressed and come downstairs. Now." I gulped, and nodded. I was in deep shit now. Her dad may have liked me before, but definitely not now.


	10. Pain

**I have major writers block lately, if there is something you would like to see happen, please suggest it :] **

**Love you all.**

Clare's P.O.V

Eli looked scared as we got dressed. I ran my fingers through his hair, to fix it, and when my eyes met his it showed just how scared he was. I gave him a small peck, and told him that everything would be okay.

"I don't want to lose you, Clare." Eli said, almost whining.

"I won't let him kick you out of my life. I need you." I pulled him into a hug, and grabbed his hand as we made our way downstairs.

My Dad was sitting on the couch, with my mom right beside him. They we're holding hands as well. I pulled Eli to the love seat and we both took a seat, waiting for the wrath to begin.

My dad took a deep breath, "It is bad enough to suspect you two of sex, but to hear it is horrid. I'm afraid you guys are going to have to take a break for awhile, away from each other."

I stared at my Dad in disbelief, and then looked at my mom frantically. "Mom! You told me if I loved him, I could be with him like that." Tears welled in my eyes. Eli squeezed my hand, I looked at him and tears dripped from his closed eyes.

"I didn't think you would go all the way that fast Clare. I don't think you guys should be doing it all the time."

Anger rose in me, "ALL THE TIME! We have only _made-love _twice! And every single time was perfect!" I wanted to see them squirm, and it worked.

Eli said calmly, "Clare." He was telling me to calm down in his own way. I took a deep breath in as his thumb stroked circles on my hand.

Mom started to talk, "I think Eli should go home, and you guys can see each other only at school."

"Please, please, _please don't do this_" Eli was whining with the tears still falling. I had never seen Eli whine about anything.

I wrapped my arms around Eli, "If he leaves, I do."

"C..C..Clare, you don't have to do this" Eli stuttered through his tears.

I started into his eyes, "But I want to Eli, I love you."

"You are not going anywhere Clare!" My mom yelled.

"Then Eli and I are allowed to see each other, if you disagree with that then I will go stay with someone else, so I can see him."

My mom's lips went into a tight line, and she looked at my Dad; he nodded at her. She huffed out a fine, and told us we better keep it down from now on. They stormed out of the room before we could say anything else.

Eli pulled me hard against his body, hugging me. The way he was so sad and scared, that he would lose me, was so cute. I love him so much, words couldn't even explain it. Eli released his embrace from me and kissed above my black eye sweetly.

"I love you, Clare Edwards."

I love you, Elijah Goldsworthy."

Eli's eyes we're all red and puffy, and his face looked so sad from that sudden confrontation; I decided I was going to make him feel a little better. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. I shut the door as he went to go sit on the bed; he put his face in his hands. I walked up to him and pulled his hands away from his face and pulled his chin up. I gave him a small kiss on the lips, holding it there. I sat on his lap as I pulled away, I looked into his eyes, and they we're already getting dilated. He knew what I was planning. I pushed aside his hair and placed small kisses on his neck, as I reached his jugular I sank my teeth hard into his neck. He let out a husky moan, "Oh Clare."

I was trying to make him as hard as I could; I wanted all his sadness to go away. I sucked where I had just bitten down as I unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled his jeans and boxers down past his knees. His fingers were tangled in my hair as I moved from his neck to his fully erected penis. I licked his shaft from the base up, savoring every shaky breath he exhaled. I swirled my tongue around as I took him in my mouth. As my head moved down, I moved my hand up to reach my lips; giving him as much pleasure as I could. His moans were getting louder; I could tell he was getting close. I started going faster; he shook and I swallowed down his wonderful taste. I looked at his feet as I caught my breath, and then looked up at him, he looked better; that was my whole purpose. I smiled at him and his phone started ringing. He smiled at me before standing up and pulling up his jeans, and reached inside the pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Hello?" He answered innocently. I heard a female voice on the other end, sounded like his mom.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was so late, I'll be home soon. I'll leave now." Yep, it's his mom.

He shut his phone and pushed it back into his pocket, "I have to go home, baby."

He pulled my face in for a kiss. His soft lips felt so good against mine. We separated, and I walked him to Morty. I waved good-bye and watched him pull away.


	11. Wounded

**Someone asked me calm down on the smut, so I shall give you a few smut-free chapters. Much love.**

Clare's P.O.V;

I was lying on my bed, getting into a new book. I finished _Juliet, Naked_ and I just can't seem to get into another book. After reading the same sentence again for the fifth time I sighed and closed the book. I missed Eli already. I'm getting so attached to him, even more attached than usual; must be because we are intimate now. I sighed again and scratched my nails up and down my thighs; something I do when I'm anxious. I was brought up from my thoughts by my mom knocking at the door.

"May I come in?" My mom asked softly.

"Sure," I watched her cross the room and sit next to me.

"What do you see in him?" My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe she just asked me that. I thought my mom had changed, become understanding; now Dad is back and she's back to being that royal _bitch_ she really is.

"Everything about him, I love him; get over it." I jumped from my bed and began pacing.

"Well, your Father and I do not want you two together. Having sex is not responsible." I glared at her as she continued, "It's us, _your parents, _or **him**."

My arms crossed over my chest, was she really making me choose. I would never choose the one that is _giving _me the ultimatum. "I choose him, Mom."

My dad walked in at that moment and intervened, "Then pack a suitcase, and get out. We are not going to tolerate you two having sex under this roof every time we are not around."

"What!" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You heard me Clare. Now!" Tears started falling from my face as I grabbed one of my bags. I threw in some clothes, a few books, my phone and laptop charger, and lastly my laptop. I grabbed my keys and stormed out the door, yelling good-bye over my shoulder, as harshly as I could.

I started walking, trying to get as far away as I could before I called Eli. I reached a bench a few blocks over and reached into my pocket to get my phone, "Shit!" I exclaimed.

I must have forgotten it in such a rush. I can't go back and get it, too much hassle. I started to cry, it getting worse and worse as time passed. People walked by giving me worried looks but just kept walking.

I heard a familiar voice after some time, "Clare?"

I sniffled, as I rubbed my eyes. "Adam?"

I felt his weight on the bench as he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?"

"I got kicked out for loving Eli." I started to sob again, this time on Adams arm.

"Have you called Eli?" He was rubbing my back, as I continued sobbing.

I couldn't form words, I just shook my head. He pulled out his phone and started dialing, "Hey Bro, I have Clare with me. Call me back when you can."

"Come on, Clare. Let's go to my house, Eli isn't answering right now." I nodded, grabbed my bag and let Adam guide me to his house

After Adam argued with his Mother for what seemed like forever, I was aloud in his room. My eyes were sore from all the crying, I couldn't stand rubbing them anymore. Adam let me lay down while he tried calling Eli again; again with no answer. I sighed, suddenly really tired; all the crying must have worn me out.

The last thing I remember is Adam pulling covers over me, and saying sweet dreams. I awoke and I felt someone next to me, must be Adam. It felt good to wake up next to someone; I didn't want to be alone.

I was feeling chilly despite the blanket on me; I hesitantly scooted closer to his back. He made a few noises and then he was silent again. I fell back asleep to Adam's breathing.

"Clare, Eli's on the phone. Wake up." I groaned and sat up. Adam had the phone extended.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Clare, baby. Are you okay?"

"Eli" I sighed in relief. His voice made my heart speed up, I instantly felt a little better.

"I miss you." He said, a little sad.

"Can you come see me?"

"I'm coming back from my Grandmother's funeral now; I should be back in town soon. I love you. I'll call Adam when I am on my way."

"Okay, I love you too." I said a little sad, "I hope your okay, taking the funeral and all."

"I'm okay." He said matter-of-fact.

"I love you, Elijah."

"I love you more, Clare. I'll see you later." He sighed.

"Bye."

The line went dead and I sat there, still not quite awake. I rolled out of bed and excused myself to the bathroom to change. I stared into the mirror. I didn't look like myself; I looked sick, sad and depressed. A knock at the door snapped me out of my criticizing fit.

"Yeah?"

"Your Dad is here to see you…" Adam said quietly, I opened the door abruptly and ran downstairs.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"No one answered at Eli's." I nodded and waited for him to continue. He looked upset, "Darcy is sick, really sick. We are going to fly to Kenya to see her; we wanted to know if you would like to come with us."

Tears welled in my eyes, and I nodded. "We we're planning on going on the next flight. We will be there a week or so, you want to come home and pack?"

I turned to Adam who was standing in the kitchen, watching over me. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I'm going to go see my sister. Let Eli know I love him and I'll be back soon."

He nodded and disappeared upstairs. He appeared a few minutes later with my bag. "Anytime you need me I'm here." I hugged him hard, telling him thank you again. I took the bag from him and he closed the door behind us as we walked to my dad's car.


	12. Attraction

**Long Chapter :D**

I ran up to Adam's house, despite being told that Clare was on a plane to Kenya. I knocked on his door loud; Adam opened it in record timing, and eyed me weird.

"Why are you out of breath?"

I shrugged, "Nerves I guess, Clare is seriously on her way to Kenya? I thought maybe this was a joke of yours…"

Adam frowned, "I'm not that mean, Eli."

"This has to be a trick. Her parents don't want us together. They are trying to get her away from me."

"Or her sister is just sick…" Adam said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, and Adam gestured for me to join him in his house. I walked over to his couch and slumped down.

With a sigh I started to whine, "What am I going to do while she's gone? I don't even know when she will be back, if she comes back."

Adam spared me a smile, "I do have tons of video games and comics."

I chuckled, "Where should we start?"

He raised his eye brow at me, "I just picked up Black Ops, and multiplayer is split screen."

"Let's do it."

We played for hours. The only recollection of time was when Drew came home after practice.

"I see that you two didn't go to school."

Adam waved his hand around and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

Drew laughed and disappeared upstairs. A few more hours passed and my stomach started to growl.

Adam looked at me and smiled, "Hungry Eli?"

"I haven't eaten all day." I rubbed my stomach.

Adam laughed and turned off the system; he got up and went to kitchen, "Is left over pizza okay?"

My phone started vibrating, "Sounds perfect." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. It wasn't a number I recognized so I shrugged it off. I made my way to the kitchen, and took a seat next to Adam who already started heating up the pizza. I reached into my pocket when it started vibrating again. It was a voicemail; I dialed it and went through the same stupid actions the robot lady tells me to do every time. Finally I was greeted by Clare's sweet voice. "_Eli, my phone doesn't work here in Kenya. I don't know when I'll be home; my parents have yet to inform me of that bit of information. I hope I get home soon. I love you and I miss you." _The line went dead and I felt sad.

Adam was up getting the pizza; he sat my plate in front of me and proceeded to sit in his earlier seat. "Everything okay?" He asked before taking a bite.

I sighed, and shook my head; "She doesn't know when she will be back."

After swallowing he patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, we can play video games every night 'till she gets back." He gave me a chuckle, and continued to eat. I ate my food and we went back into the living room and played a few rounds taking turns with Drew. When their mom came home I was asked to leave. I made my way to the door and said my good-byes. When I was alone in my hearse it really started hurting that she was so far away.

….

"Mom?" I asked softly.

"Yes Clare?" She looked at me.

"How long are we planning on staying?"

"I didn't want to be gone long, but we will stay until we know what is wrong with Darcy." She was frowning a bit.

I nodded and pulled the covers over me as I lay down. My eyes got heavy and dreams of Eli soon clouded my head.

…..

I sighed heavily, and slammed my hand a little too hard on my English desk. "Something wrong, Eli?" Ms. Dawes asked.

I mumbled a no and put my head down. I couldn't even think with Clare gone. I was trying to finish this _stupid_ paper, and all I could think about was whether I would see her again. The whole day went by slow, and every class was just as hard to concentrate in.

I was sitting at my locker at the end of the day; I didn't know what I was doing later so I waited to see if Adam would come by my locker. As if on cue, Adam strolled towards me.

"Coming over?"

"You sure you're not going to get sick of me?"

He chuckled, "I love you, bro. I couldn't get sick of you that quickly, give me a few days."

I laughed and proceeded to walk out the doors towards Morty, with Adam next to me. He got in and off we drove.

…

The heat was bad here. I don't know how Darcy stands it. I sighed and followed my parents into the facility Darce was being held in. After following a few different people to get to her we reached her room. I didn't expect her to look as bad as she did. She was very pale, her eyes looked dull. My heart dropped, and tears welled up in my eyes. I ran over to her and grabbed her hand and started to ramble, "Darce, are you okay? That was dumb to ask, are you going to be okay? Speak please."

A tear rolled down her cheek and I lost it. I was balling. I stared at my mom, "What's wrong with her?"

Darcy's voice cracked, "I caught malaria. Lots of throwing up, I have had a few seizures and lots of muscle pain."

"Can it be treated?"

"They're trying to treat it, it's bad." She started to heave, I backed up; she grabbed a bucket and threw up.

The doctor walked in at that moment, "I'm sorry to do this but you will have to leave right now, time for some more treatments. She will not be allowed to have visitors for a few days."

"But why?" I whined.

"She is too sick right now." He sternly said.

I sighed and followed my parents out. After we we're out of the hospital, I said softly to no-one in particular "Guess I won't be seeing Toronto anytime soon."

Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and Dad patted my shoulder. They walked ahead of me, Mom's hand tracing her pregnant stomach, holding dad's hand.

….

The weekend was here and I was feeling a bit better without Clare; Adam was a great distraction. We had managed to finish the entire campaign, and prestige twice each. We walked into his house Friday after school and to our surprise his parents were in the living room watching TV.

"No Xbox for us today, eh?" Adam laughed, directing the question to his parents.

"You guys can go one day without it right, I'm sure you guys can figure something else to do." She smiled at us, Adam gestured for me to follow him. We went up to his room and we plopped onto his bed.

"So, what shall we do?" He asked.

"We can watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

I thought for a minute, "Surprise me."

He got up and went to his stack of movies; he grabbed one and put it in. We stretched out on his bed and relaxed as _Ninja Assassin_ began to play. I was really warm from his body being so close; I pulled off the hoodie I had on and rested back down. After at least ten deaths we started talking during it, saying how we wish we could move like they did.

Adam laughed, "If we had moves like that Fitz could have never cornered you."

"He would have been in three slices before he even pulled the knife out." I chuckled, "Thanks again man for keeping me company, it has really helped."

"No problem, your fun to hang out with." I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was extremely confused by my stomachs sudden change in feeling. I shook my head; Clare's been gone too long.

"You are too." I ignored the feeling in my stomach. Adam turned towards me and gave me a smile; I felt heat rush up my neck. I had memories of the kiss we shared; it was only arousing because his techniques we're so close to Clare's. _Snap out of It Eli._

I was deep in thoughts when Adam began to speak, "Are you okay, Eli. You look a little flushed." I turned towards the TV, nodded, and proceeded to watch the movie.

We finished the movie, and it was only five in the afternoon. I sighed when he asked what we should do next. I shrugged, "Movie marathon. We have a whole night ahead of us."

He laughed and said sure. I got to pick the next movie; I decided on Saw VI. It was the only saw I haven't seen. We rested back on the bed. Adam leaned over me to grab the remote because this movie was quieter than the other. When he was pulling back his arm brushed against my jeans. My dick twitched instantly. _What is wrong with me today?_ I'm not one to get awkward, thankfully.

I figured it must be because I'm so use to being Clare so much, my body is just reacting weird. I could feel his body heat next to mine and his shoulder brushed mine. My brain let the thoughts of the kiss in my head again. I was getting hard.

"Are you not use to being without intimacy?" I shook my head and looked at Adam confused at his random question.

He motioned towards my jeans; I looked down to see how tight they were around my new bulge. "Oh, oops." I blushed, now embarrassed that he saw that.

"You're cute when you blush."

I picked my head up sharply and looked at him; staring into his eyes.

"Did I just say that aloud?" He asked softly.

I nodded, are eyes never breaking contact. Adam leaned up and his lips brushed mine; I was still at first, then I started to kiss him back. My fingers raked into his hair, and I pulled softly. He moaned softly into my mouth. His hands roamed my body; starting from my shoulders, down my chest and stomach, over my thighs. "You're so sexy, Eli." My pants grew tighter and reality hit me. I disentangled myself from him. We both blushed and looked away. "I think I should go home."

"Sorry, Eli."

"No, No. Don't be sorry." I opened his door, and I walked down the stairs and out of his house. I was all types of confused.

**So…what do you think?**


	13. Hope

I was lying on my bed, the cold air hitting me harshly. I didn't like Adam and I knew that. I just…ugh. Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? I miss Clare. I sighed and raked my fingers through my hair. I'm just going to have to set Adam straight. That I didn't mean to give him the wrong impression, with Clare gone I'm just lost. I pulled my phone out and looked at the time; 2am. I scrolled through my contacts and went to Adam.

**Call me as soon as you can. **

I sat my phone down, and stared at my ceiling. Before I knew it my phone was vibrating.

"Hello?"

Adam coughed awkwardly, "Yeah, you wanted me to call."

"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry. I don't know what's been going on with me. With Clare gone, I'm just really lost." My eyebrows furrowed, I had never been so lost without a girl at my side.

"It's cool man, I just got carried away. Loneliness got to me I guess." He laughed a real laugh.

"You'll find someone, don't worry."

"Thanks bro." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"No problem man, I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

"Good night."

"Night." I closed the phone.

I sighed; relieved it went as well as it did. Now Clare needs to come home… or I could go there. A smile stretched across my face. I pulled out my laptop out and searched prices on tickets to Kenya; 1300 dollars, for an 18 hour flight. I grimaced. Maybe I won't be able to do this, I know I have money put away but I don't know how much it is, due to the fact that my parents control it. My Dad should be getting up in about 20 minutes; I'll wait and talk to him about it. How will I find Clare though, I don't know where she is. I'll call that number she called me from; it should be almost 11 am there.

I scrolled through my call list and hesitated over the number. After a few moments, I called it.

A young girl with an accent answered, "Keekorok Lodge, may I help you?" Hotel, perfect.

"Yes, I am looking for the Edwards family."

"Oh, yes. I will transfer your call."

"Thank you." I smiled, and waited as I heard more rings.

"Hello?" Clare's mom, definitely.

"Good morning Mrs. Edwards, may I speak to Clare please."

"Sure, Elijah. Here she is." I tapped my fingers impatiently on my thigh.

"Hey Eli!" I smiled instantly.

"Hi, baby. How are you?" She sighed.

"I miss you. Darcy has malaria, it's not looking good." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are they trying to treat it?"

"They are, but it's a bad case. We visited her yesterday and they say it's not getting any better." I sighed, sad that her sister was practically dying and they can't do anything about it.

I heard my dad's alarm go off, "Are you coming home anytime soon?" I asked.

"Not until we know more about Darcy's future outcome."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you. It's getting late here, I'm going to get some sleep."

"I love you too, Eli. Sweet dreams."After closing my phone, I practically ran downstairs to the kitchen, finding my dad drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're up early, Eli. Everything okay?" He asked groggily.

"How much money is in my savings account?"

"It depends, what do you want?" He eyed me curiously.

"Clare's sister in Kenya is dying of malaria, I want to fly there and be with her." My voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Won't you miss school?"

"I have great grades, I'll make it up, I promise." I was practically begging.

"How much is it?" I smiled, hopeful.

"The plane is $1,300 there and back." My dad was silent for awhile; I tapped my fingers nervously on my thigh again.

"Let me get ready and I'll take you to withdrawal $2,000 for food and rooming."

I stood there shocked, "Really? Thank you so much Dad!" I attacked him in a hug and he laughed.

"When's the next flight?"

"Good question…" I ran upstairs and looked up flights; the next one was at Noon.

After Dad was ready, I threw some suitcases in the car with my necessities. First he took me to the bank, he gave me the money. He didn't want me to leave Morty at the airport so he decided to drop me off hours early, before he had to go to work. He handed me my passport, and told me when I arrived I needed to call him. I nodded, told him I loved him and made my way through the automatic doors. I purchased the ticket for my flight there and took my seat in the waiting area. It was only 6am. I sighed and decided to work on that essay for Ms. Dawes.

…..

"_**Flight 201 to Kenya, please go to gate D now. I repeat flight 201 to Kenya, Gate D."**_

I grabbed my stuff, practically dragging it. My lack of sleep was hitting me hard by now. Good thing I have a long flight, I'll sleep on my way there. I showed them my ticket and made my way onto the plane. I put my small suitcase above me and took my seat. I stretched in the seat, and before I knew it I nodded off into a much needed nap.

* * *

**Did you guys really think I was gong to break up Eclare? I love Eclare. 3 **

**Let me know what you guys think now, I know you guys did not react well to the bit Adam/Eli I put in there. Sorry about that.**


	14. Sorrow

-Tap tap tap- "Excuse me sir, we have arrived."

I stretched, yawning in unison. I couldn't believe I slept the whole flight. I nodded, and drowsily grabbed my suitcase from above me. I made my way to the baggage claim and picked out my remaining bags. I pulled out my cell and turned it on it was 8 am on my phone, I looked around as I walked outside it was definitely mid afternoon; it should be somewhere around 4 p.m. here. I looked around for a taxi. I walked up to one and he waved me in. I slid my stuff in the back and followed right behind. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and read "Keekorok Lodge, please?"

He nodded and off we went. I was looking around curious to how it looked here. It was beautiful. About thirty minutes passed and we reached a beautiful building, "Is this the place?"

"Yes, that would be 837 Shillings." I looked at him puzzled; I didn't even think to convert my money.

He read my look and said, "10 US Dollars." I let out a long exhale and passed him 15.

"Keep the change, thank you." I grabbed my bags and made my way into the building.

A young girl sat behind the desk, made in her early twenties. "Welcome to the Keekorok Lodge, how may I help you?" Sounds like the girl I talked too yesterday.

"I'm looking for the Edwards family." She looked down at her computer, and back up at me.

"Room 29; go down that hall, make your first left; it will be on your right hand side."

"Thanks." I gave her a smile and dragged my stuff in the direction she pointed me in.

I came up to the room, smoothed my hair and lifted my hand to knock. Just as my knuckles were about to come in contact with the door, the door swung open. In front of me stood a very puffy eyed Clare, she looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Eli…?" She sniffled as I placed my bags on the ground.

"I'm here, Clare." I held my arms open for her.

"Oh Eli!" She ran into me full-force and started sobbing on me.

"Shh, calm down Clare; what's wrong?"

She started tripping over her own words, "Darce…Darcy…She…I…Eli." She broke into full sobs again.

I pulled her into the room and sat her down on the bed; I pulled away long enough to drag my bags into the room so I could shut the door.

I pulled her back into my arms, and kissed her forehead. Her sobbing started to subside as I rubbed her back. She started speaking in-between sobs, "Eli, she's dead…I can't…believe..it."

"Oh god, Clare. I'm so sorry. Where are your parents?"

She sniffled, "Arrangements, funeral arrangements. We want to have it back home."

I nodded and continued to rub her back. The door to her family's room opened, "Clare are you…Elijah? Is that you, Eli? How did you get here?"

"I flew here; when I heard about how bad it was looking I wanted to be here with Clare."

Clare's mom looked at her dad, and then looked back at me in awe, "That is very sweet of you Eli. We've been meaning to talk to you anyways."

Clare looked up at me and nodded, Clare's mom continued; "We were wrong about what we said before. You really are a sweet boy, and what you two decide to do is up to you…but you better be safe about it."

"I understand completely." I smiled at them, and kissed the top of Clare's head.

Clare spoke up, she sounded much stronger now; "Are they going to fly her up to Toronto?"

Clare's mom nodded to her and explained that we would be leaving in the morning. I excused myself to get my own room for the night; I wasn't far from Clare's. After I settled my stuff into the room, I let them all know what room I was in. They informed me of the flight times, and released Clare to come stay the night with me in my room. I walked with my arm around her until we were inside my room. I flipped on the TV and Clare and I lay together, enjoying the silence. Tears silently fell from her beautiful blue eyes, I wiped them away and she curled onto my chest. Her eyes soon fell closed; I ran my fingers through her hair until my thoughts drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So guys the next chapter is going to be the last. I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank you all for encouraging me to continue my original one-shot. Much love.**


	15. Forever

The room was full of sadness. Family and friends all gathered to bid the passing of Darcy. Clare's fingers we're firmly intertwined with mine as every person, close to Darcy, spoke some words about her. Clare should be going up soon, she wanted to be last. I hated seeing Clare so upset, it was heart wrenching. I gave her hand a tight squeeze before she made her way to the podium, holding back the tears so she could say what she wanted to say;

"Darcy was a great sister. We may have had our fights, and sometimes we wouldn't get along, but I loved her very much. I will miss her until the day I die; and I know she will always be in our hearts."

She barely made it before she was sobbing again, I walked up to the podium and grabbed her hand and guided her back down to her seat. She rested her head on my shoulder as they closed the funeral, everyone was asked to say their good-byes and share their sympathy for the family. After everyone shared with her family their condolences, I followed Clare to the casket. I stood by her side as she went up to Darcy, saying her last goodbye. She gave her an awkward hug before telling her that she loved her. She hesitantly walked away from the casket, and I followed close behind her; I was trying to give her enough space, so she didn't feel overwhelmed.

Everyone cleared out of the room slowly, all postponing the gathering at Clare's house. As everyone got into their vehicles, Clare and I got in the backseat of her parents car (_I thought it may be offending if I brought Morty)_. When we arrived to the house, Clare already looked so exhausted from the long, sad, day. I smiled weakly at her before we made our way into the house. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. People we're scattered everywhere; some still crying, some talking, some eating. I took a deep breath and followed Clare to do a little bit of hosting; see if anyone needed anything. Once she was done with that she went up to her parents and asked if we could be excused to her room. They slowly nodded and we made our way up the stairs.

Once we closed the door Clare laid down on the bed and began to sob again, I curled up with her and let her sob. We laid silent for what seemed like hours, the only noise was her cries. The pain I felt while hearing her cry was practically unbearable. She fell asleep crying, and I followed close behind.

….

I was awoken when I felt Clare's body sink onto the bed and cuddle close to me. I yawned, "Sorry Eli, I had to get a drink of water. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay baby," I mumbled. I pulled her closer to me, "Is the get together over with?"

She nodded, "It's 2 am. No one's here, Mom and Dad left a note saying they we're going to a hotel for the night."

"Hmm," I mumbled still half asleep.

I felt Clare's warm lips kiss my cheek, "I love you, Eli."

Slowly I started waking up, "I love you too, Clare."

I pushed my lips against hers and I heard a raspy moan fill her throat. She straddled my waist and I was definitely awake by then. My hands rested on her hips as our tongues battled for domination. I flipped us over and my hands moved to her breasts, kneading them softly; as my mouth sucked on her neck. Her moans got louder, and my hands became needier. My hips started to thrust against hers, her raspy breaths and so very hot moans making me move more erratic. I pulled my shirt off and then quickly removed her dress. Her lips found mine once again and I intertwined our fingers together and pinned her hands above her head. I pulled out of the kiss to trace my lips down her neck and chest. When I reached her breasts, I released her hands to unclasp and remove her bra. My mouth worked on her right nipple, sucking and nibbling; while I pulled the other one between my fingers. Clare's hips thrust upward and her head flew back.

"Oh Eli!"

I traced kisses down her stomach till I got to her waist; I slowly pulled her panties down. Once they hit the floor I massaged her clit with the pad of my thumb. She practically screamed my name, when I thrust two fingers inside of her; pumping them fast, as I continued to rub her clit. I felt her walls start to tighten and I pulled my fingers out of her, she whined and I chuckled. "I'm not done with you quite yet, love."

She spared me a smile and I got up and slowly pulled down my pants and boxers. I walked to her drawer where we kept the condoms. I ripped it with my teeth and slowly slid it on. I got back on the bed and positioned myself in front of her. I slowly slid the head of my penis in between her folds; her fingers grasped at her sheets. "Oh. God. Eli. Please."

I leaned over her body as I continued to rub her with my dick, and whispered, "I love you Clare, so much."

She replied with heavier breathing, "I'll love you forever, Eli."

I whispered softly, "Forever…" With that I pushed myself inside of her, her moan coursing through every part of my body.

**~The End~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it; leave your last reviews :D Love you all.**


End file.
